Drabbles of Serenity the Obsessive
by SerenityJane
Summary: A few tiny, insignificant, substanceless, Torchwoodcentric stories! Each chapter is a 100 word drabble written in response to a Challenge in the TW 100 community on LJ. Good read if you have a very short ... hey, a butterfly! Flutter by ... attention span
1. Challenge: The Future

**Empty**

Jack lay, sprawled on the bed, eyes shut, feigning sleep. Ianto was curled up against him, not feigning.

He'd just spent two hours screwing and being screwed. Life was good. Jack should have been happy.

He wasn't.

A passionate kiss, affectionless hug. A lustful caress, a loveless fuck. Like a living marble statue, love him to death yet his embrace is never anything but cold.

When had he begun to need more than this?

The past had become nothing more than a half-forgotten history of one-night stands.

The future stretched out before him, endless and bleak, without end.


	2. Challenge: Domestic Chores

**Wonder What You'd Call **_**This**_** On Your Chores Roster?**

Ianto pulled on his protective gear – black leather apron, matching gauntlets, plastic goggles and filtering mask – then strode down the cavernous hall, path marked by twin lines of squat metallic vats, acidic contents roiling viciously.

From the over-full Organic Disposal Container, stretching the width of the hall, he withdrew a massive red claw, from which emerged a near-human arm, smeared with purplish blood.

The limb rapidly melted into the acid and he returned to the ODC to retrieve another dismembered portion, ignoring the acrid stench of burning chitin determinedly.

The corpses weren't going to dissolve themselves, after all.

* * *

Recycled idea – mentioned in my 'epic' (in size, certainly not quality) fic, Resurrection. Not completely lazy, though – made lotsa changes 


	3. Challenge: Christmas Carols

Hum Bug

"Look, I'm asking you nicely," Jack said reasonably, voice deceptively calm. "Step away from the alien tech."

He didn't look up, continued to manipulte the controls.

"Ianto!" Jack yelled.

"I couldn't stand it any longer, sir," he replied."Everywhere I go, grating against my spine, pounding inside my head. Driving me insane."

"Short drive," Owen muttered.

The machine beeped once, then fell anticlimactically silent.

"All done," he smiled.

"What's done? Ianto, _what did you do_?"

_And all across Cardiff, _

_Within homes and cars_

_In shops and on street-corners_

_The following was asked . . ._

"Oi! Where the hell's my Christmas album?_"_

* * *

Merry Christmas! And please remember, if you must play Christmas carols, please refrain from doing so in public places, and urge the management at your local department stores to leave the nauseating shite at home. HUM BUG!

And again in advance, Merry Christmas!


	4. Resolutions

**Title:** Life in the Rearview Mirror 

**Warnings:** Swearing, implied slash, character death 

**Rating:** MA 

**Summary**: Ianto's dying . . . 

**Challenge:** Resolutions

**

* * *

**

**We made love, sometimes. **

**Wasn't sex, nor fucking. We made love. **

**But it wasn't me you kissed, wasn't me you pressed your body against. Wasn't me you loved. **

**You weren't seeing me. **

**You were seeing another, long since gone. **

**My New Year's resolution? I was going to leave you, Jack. Couldn't. Hoped maybe I'd be there, when your heart caught up with you. **

**Vision fades, body cools. No more waiting. **

**Will you kiss me when my lips are food for worms? Make love to me in another's body? See me in another's eyes? **

**Will you love me now I'm gone?**


	5. Challenge: Firsts

**Title: **It'll be fun!  
**Author: **SerenityJane  
**Challenge:** Firsts  
**Summary: **Ianto is reluctant, Jack is insistent. 100w Drabble!  
**Pairing:** Jack/Ianto (is there any other?)  
**Disclaimer:** Torchwood is not mine, and neither are Jack and Ianto. I'm only borrowing them and have no intention of ever giving them back

* * *

"I can't _believe_ you've never done this!"

"Yet I have no difficulty in believing _you_ have."

"I'm sensing a hint of disapproval . . ."

"Perhaps that is because I disapprove. Sir."

"Oh, _come on_. It'll be fun!"

"Numerous instances have shown that your understanding of the term 'fun' bears no resemblance to mine, nor any definition found in any dictionary I have ever read."

"You read dictionaries?"

"It doesn't look fun."

"There's flashing lights, gyrating, sweaty bodies . . . _nothing_ could look more fun than this."

"We're in _public_."

"So?" Jack grinned, holding out his hand.

"Ianto?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"May I have this dance?"


	6. Challenge: Banter

**Title:** Do Not Touch  
**Author: **SerenityJane  
**Warnings:** None

**Summary: **Why Owen should _never_ be allowed in the Archives. Drabble!fic in response to 'Banter' Challenge in TW100  
**Disclaimer:** Je ne possede Torchwood ou aucun caractere lie a Torchwood. I'm ne faisant pas tout argent a partir de ceci. I'm les empruntant seulement parce que j'aime l'exposition. Si vous etes assez assez petit pour me poursuivre en raison d'une histoire de 100 mots vous pouves embrasser mon cul. (_Not mine)_

* * *

"Have you read the manual, Owen?"

"The Torchwood Rules and Regs? My Bible, mate."

"That would be 'no', then."

"Why'd you say that?"

"You're quite vocal in your view of religion. And if you had read it we'd not be in this predicament."

"Oi! This is Jack's fault, Ianto. Not mine."

"Yes. Because Jack forced you to play with the alien artefacts."

"He sent me down here."

"There was a warning label."

"It was vague."

"'Do Not Touch' is a reasonably straightforward instruction."

"Who would use carnivorous pink foam as a weapon?"

"Defence mechanism' would be more accurate."

"Bite me." 


	7. Challenge: Myfanwy 2

Title: None

Author: SerenityJane

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Warnings: None

Challenge: Myfanwy

Summary: It was like her, ignored and alone. Without mate, hatchlings, flock.

Disclaimer: Not mine! And you don't want to _know_ what I'd be willing to do to change that . . .

* * *

The Quiet One made soft noises, lilting and melodic, as it tidied her aerie, brought bloody meat and scratched the itchy spot she couldn't reach, falling silent whenever another squishy-and-always-warm creature appeared.

It was like her, ignored and alone. Without mate, hatchlings, flock.

One night, peering downwards after hearing a wail of sourceless melody, she saw The Unnatural One, standing with its upper limbs wrapped around the Quiet One.

They rocked together, and Myfanwy heard the Quiet One begin to make Its lovely noise.

She added a trill of happiness to their song, happy that It was no longer alone.


	8. Challenge: Myfanwy 1

Title: Myffed

Author: SerenityJane

Summary: Owen inadvertently saves the world.

Warnings: None

Challenge: Myfanwy

Disclaimer: Not mine! yet . . . mwa ha ha!

* * *

Myfanwy glared down at her 'masters'. Soft, vile, _stupid _creatures. . How they came to dominance was a mystery. 

Her Kin had been fierce, strong, proud. These opportunistic rodents would never have stood against them.

She snarled to herself, settling carefully over her eggs.

Those below her were the brightest of their kind, yet they were unaware their 'pet' was hermaphroditic.

Fools. Their blood will run freely beneath her children's talons.

.T.O.R.C.H.W.O.O.D.

"Should I be buying chew-toys?"

"Have you _seen_ a boy pterodactyl?"

"Well . . . If they're infertile, won't they rot?"

"Nah - replaced 'em months ago. Spherical white rocks are _bloody _expensive."


	9. Challenge: Memory

**_Title: Who are you?  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
A/N: In response to Memory challenge on TW100 . . . Drabble!Fic  
Summary: Ret-con induced memory loss . . .  
Disclaimer: Not mine. BBC & RTD's!_**

* * *

**_  
_**

"What's. Your. Name."

"I don't know." My memory was empty of all but this – disembodied accusations, bound hands and feet and eyes, questions without answers.

"You were calling yourself Ianto. Ianto Jones. Ring any bells?" Beneath that calm voice simmered fury, hurt, fear.

"If you know, then why –"

"I _don't_ know. You've lied, ever since we met." Hands gripped my shoulders, sweet breath harsh against my face. "Who are you working for?"

"It's no use, Jack." Another man. "He's taken too much – he won't remember anything.

A hand cupped my cheek, accompanied by a whispered plea. "Who are you?"


	10. Challenge: Plot Reverse

**_Title: The Alien Hunters of Cardiff Bay_**

**_Characters: Ianto, Jack  
Challenge: Plot Reverse Challenge  
Rating: G_**

'It seems rather a waste, sir."

They stood together, watching alien flesh crisp in ravenous flames.

'Hmm?' Jack's gaze tracked the flames, a satisfied glint in his wicked eyes.

'With petrol prices rising, transporting produce from the countryside is becoming increasingly expensive.'

'Ungh.' Jack wasn't listening as he threw another multi-jointed limb onto the pyre.

'Which is driving up meat prices ... '

Jack suddenly turned, peering at him suspiciously.

"Suits don't grow on trees, you know. It just seems an awful waste ..."

Jack grinned, grabbed his hands and threw them into a jig.

"You. Are. Brilliant."

"I have my moments."

_A/N Plot nicked from Sweeney Todd – Demon Barber of Fleet Street. uses comic-book guy voice: Best. Movie. EVER. (until they do a Torchwood movie, that is)_


End file.
